Stephen K. Amos
London, England |regular # = 1 |clip # = 1 |christmas # = 1 }} Stephen K. Amos (born 3 December 1967) is a British stand-up comedian of Nigerian origin. A regular on the London comedy circuit, he is also a compere. Performances and tours He has performed stand-up at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe every year since 2003, after making his début in 2001. During the 2006 Fringe, he performed the revealing solo show All of Me, in which he publicly acknowledged his own homosexuality to his audience for the first time, hosted a chat show on weekends (in addition to his own show), performed as a guest at various extra festival shows such as Spank! and performed daily in Stewart Lee's production of Eric Bogosian's play Talk Radio. Away from the fringe, Amos is a regular performer at The Comedy Store, London, featuring on the bill several evenings each month as well as various other venues around central London. Amos appeared in the Melbourne International Comedy Festival's Great Debate in 2006, 2007, & 2008 for the negative team, & in 2009 for the affirmative team. In May 2007, he appeared at the New Zealand International Comedy festival. He performed at the 2007 class clowns state final in South Australia. During late 2008 and early 2009, he embarked on a UK tour of his show Find the Funny. As an actor, he performed in both the Edinburgh Fringe & London run of a version of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. His debut DVD was released in November 2009 entitled Find The Funny - Live. Amos hosted and performed a short set on the main stage at London's Gay Pride parade on 3rd June 2010. List of appearances *''Series 6, Episode 2 '' *''Series 6, Episode 12 '' *''Series 6, Episode 13 '' Television appearances In his native UK, Amos has appeared as a guest on panel shows such as Have I Got News For You, Mock The Week, The Wright Stuff and And Then You Die. In March 2007, his documentary on homophobia in the black British community and Jamaica, Batty Man, was broadcast by Channel 4. He made a guest appearance as Jimi Hendrix on the third episode of the BBC Three show, Snuff Box. He has also appeared in Rich Hall's Cattle Drive, EastEnders, Stewart Lee's Comedy Vehicle and as a featured performer on BBC One's Live at the Apollo after Dara Ó Briain and before Frankie Boyle. Amos has the distinction of being one of the few stand up comics chosen to appear at the 2007 Royal Variety Performance. Amos made an appearance on the gala/comedy gig We Are Most Amused an ITV1 televised production on 15 November 2008 in celebration of HRH The Prince of Wales' 60th Birthday. The event took place in the New Wimbledon Theatre. He hosted a 2007 documentary, Penis Envy, for the free UK digital TV channel Virgin1 (which has since been broadcast on a number of occasions), in which he explored men's ongoing insecurities with penis size with the help of actors from Puppetry of the Penis, naked rugby players and the men willing to experiment with apparent penis enlarging 'treatments'. In the programme Amos is shown publicly completing an online British penis survey, giving length and girth for his own penis anthropometric data, measurements he quoted with pride in comparison to other men's figures, before realising the other measurements were in inches rather than centimetres, therefore more than 2.5 times the size he had thought. While in Australia for the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, Amos often appears on Australian television shows such as the improvisational Thank God You're Here; the music-based panel game show Spicks and Specks; and satirical news-based comedy quiz show Good News Week. In 2009 Stephen appeared on Soccer AM and is a fan of West Ham United. In 2009 Stephen also appeared on a Children in Need edition of Mastermind, answering questions on the band Five Star. In 2010 he was a celebrity guest team captain on What Do Kids Know? along with Rufus Hound, Joe Swash and Sara Cox on Watch. Stephen guest appeared in Series 2, Episode 7 of the BBC Three comedy, Coming of Age (BBC TV series). Stephen has also recorded a first series of 'The Stephen K Amos Show' due to be broadcast on BBC2 later this year. The show features stand-up comedy and sketches from Stephen himself, with two special guest performances each week. Radio appearances Amos appeared on The Jon Richardson Show on BBC 6 Music on 2 November 2008, and again on 16 August 2009 and 23 November 2009. Amos also appeared on Nihal's Saturday Afternoon show on BBC Radio One on 30 May 2009. Notable shows *''100 Greatest Things Ever'' (2005) *''All Of Me'' (2006) *''More Of Me'' (2007) *''Find The Funny'' (2008) *''For One Night Only'' (2008) *''The Jon Richardson Radio Show BBC 6 Music'' (2008) Personal life Amos lives in south-west London. His parents came to London from Nigeria in the 1960s. He is also openly gay On Fern Britton's 5 O'clock Show (Channel 4, 19th July 2010), stated that his middle is Kehinde, which is a Nigerian name for "second of twins" - Amos has an older twin sister. He is a celebrity supporter of the British Red Cross, where he is interested in their work with refugees. External links *Chortle profile *Review of Stephen K Amos at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe 2007 *''Batty Man'' - Channel 4 *Stephen K Amos' agents References Category:Guests